Unforgotten Betrayal
by narnian-starkid
Summary: It seemed that everyone had forgotten about Edmund's betrayal all those years ago, but when the night raid fails miserably, Peter takes his anger out on his brother, and, with the Narnians supporting him, makes a very bad decision. EDIT - Epilogue is up!
1. Chapter 1: Exile

Summary: It seemed that everyone had forgotten about Edmund's betrayal all those years ago, but when the night raid fails miserably, Peter takes his anger out on his brother and, with the Narnians supporting him, makes a very bad decision. Prince Caspian movie based. AU, three-shot, also based off The Lion King 2.

Author's Note: Ok, I guess that this is cheesy and corny, but I keep listening to the song "One of Us" from TLK 2, and I get this odd feeling in my stomach every time I listen to the chorus, and each time I find myself looking at my Prince Caspian poster at the same time *grins*. I also was watching Prince Caspian a few hours ago, and I couldn't help but think that Pattertwig and Reepicheep were serious about the whole "throwing nuts" thing, so Pattertwig gets some limelight. But, stupid or not, I would appreciate some reviews, whether you liked it or not. Please?

Disclaimer: None of anything ahead is mine, except the basic storyline.

**Unforgotten Betrayal**

**By Fan of the Just King**

Part 1: Exile

"It wasn't my fault Peter!"

The voice, clearly noticeable as Edmund's, sounded clearly through the many passages in Aslan's How.

"No? Then how do you explain the fact that we lost so many?" Peter's emotional, yet clearly angry voice was louder and much more terrifying.

Susan sighed. She had had a feeling that – after the disastrous failure the night before – Peter would need something to release his anger on; but she'd thought that a shouting match with Caspian – who was currently with Lucy – would have been enough.

Obviously she'd once again hoped for something that just wouldn't happen, and Susan didn't like where this argument with the most least likely person was going.

"Peter, you're not thinking straight, of course it wasn't my fault! I wasn't the one who sent us on that raid in the first place!"

Edmund's words made Peter freeze in place. By now, all the Narnians had grouped together in the chamber just inside the How's entrance.

"You would be enlightened to know that I am thinking quite straight, Edmund, and my straight thinking leaves me with no choice" The tone of Peter's voice scared Edmund more than his darkest nightmares.

"Your Majesty, if I may have a say?" Targstus, one of the minators, asked politely.

Peter and Edmund both turned to him.

"Well, you see, I do believe that if King Peter is saying that he is not the problem, then King Edmund must be. After all, it is the High King we are more inclined to believe." Targstus continued smoothly.

Edmund stared at him in horror, but was only to have that horror increase when the other Narnians around him nodded and murmured in agreement.

"So what you're all saying is, is that I am less trustworthy than my own brother?" he asked shakily.

"Well, that is what they - and I - are inclined to believe, need I remind you of what happened last time Edmund?" Peter's cold, emotionless voice reaching his ears sent a hard shiver down Edmund's spine and he paled considerably.

"You forgave me for that!" Edmund's horrified voice shook with emotion.

Peter straightened, a shimmer of regret in his eyes, but it quickly disappeared.

"As I said, this situation leaves me with no choice; I am almost wondering why Aslan didn't do this himself."

Edmund's heart and stomach plummeted.

"Yes Sire, your judgement! Your judgement!" shouted the Narnians.

"Peter please!" Lucy and Susan's desperate cries were barely heard by the High King.

"You are hereby exiled from our army."

"NO!" Caspian's loud, urgent voice was ignored.

But Edmund never heard them. For the animals around him were chasing him outside the How, stomping and chanting and, unexpectedly, broke into song.

_Deception_

_Disgrace_

_Evil as plain as the scar on his face._

Minators were walking towards him, heads bowed menacingly, forcing Edmund to walk away from their sharp, white horns.

_Deception (an outrage!)_

_Disgrace (for shame!)_

_He asked for trouble the moment he came_

Stepping cautiously among a clan of black dwarves with blunt sticks jabbing his legs like a snake striking at something, Edmund nearly fell a few times, but forced himself to keep moving.

_Deception (an outrage!)_

_Disgrace (for shame!)_

_Evil as plain as the scar on his face._

Centaurs were rearing up at him, their hooves mere centimetres from his face. He ran down an aisle of satyrs that were bringing their swords down behind him. A line of dogs were snapping at his feet, one managed to bite into his leg.

_Just leave us! (an outrage!)_

_Disgrace (for shame!)_

_He asked for trouble the moment he came_

_See ya later agitator!_

Pattertwig and his clan of squirrels were throwing nuts and acorns that both succeeded in hitting him, and smashing upon impact with the ground.

Edmund paid no attention to them though, all he could think about was running. As he exited the How, he looked over his shoulder and saw Peter standing on one of the higher balconies.

_Born in grief_

_Raised in hate_

_Helpless to defy his fate._

Hawks were flying above him, coming down occasionally to peck him (rather hard) on the upside of his head. Yet Edmund still kept running.

_Let him run_

_Let him live_

_But do not forget what we cannot forgive._

As he reached the stone ruins about halfway down the battlefield, he, stopped, turned and glanced back at the How, at the animals guarding its entrance and holding their threatening stances while continuing their sad and angry song, at his sisters, who were being held back by a pair of fauns each, and at Peter, the wind blowing his hair to the side and making him look more majestic than ever.

_And he is not one of us_

_He has never been one of us_

_He is not part of us_

_Not our kind._

Tears welled up in Edmund's eyes when he saw Susan and Lucy struggling to get to him, but the fauns were holding them so tightly. He saw Peter step in front of them and continued to glare down at his brother.

_Someone once lied to us_

_Now we're not so blind._

Sighing in defeat, Edmund glanced down at his feet, and was shocked at what he saw. The grass, which until now had been long and free, was now short and had morphed into the face of Jadis.

Jumping slightly, Edmund stepped on the image, erasing it and ran on.

_For we knew he would do what he's done_

_And we know that he'll never be one of us._

He stopped again at the edge of the forest, and there he stole one last peek over his shoulder at the How.

_He is not one of us!_

Tears falling freely now, Edmund turned and walked into the shadowed, foreboding forest.

_Deception_

_Disgrace_

_Deception_

_Disgrace_

He looked at the setting sun, and could have sworn he saw the faces of his siblings there; the tearful, longing face of Lucy, the mournful, disappointed face of Susan, and – largest of all – the angry face of mistrust belonging to Peter.

A whimper escaped his lips before he could stop it and he ran, the last word of the song still ringing in his ears;

_Deception._

**TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2: An Outsider's Life

Author's Note: Well, I certainly didn't expect this story to be so well received! I will say I was surprised, and pleased of course. Thanks for everyone who has so far enjoyed the story and I hope this chapter does not disappoint! Thanks especially to; Mystic Lover of the fairytale, Sara Wolfe, GemmaUzumaki, eustacegirl, Jessica, Angel8621 and more than meets the eye, who were the reviewers of Chapter 1! Thanks so much you guys!

Disclaimer: Definitely not mine

**Unforgotten Betrayal**

**By Fan of the Just King**

Part 2: An Outsider's Life:

Edmund walked aimlessly through the woods, not quite able to completely process what had just happened, but unwilling to think about it either.

The wind teased his raven hair about his face as he walked, unaware of time or where he was going. A crisp, rasping sound disturbed his thoughts, and, without realising it, he had walked straight to where the Telmarine camp was.

Horses were tied up to trees and posts throughout the campsite, soldiers marched about, guarding Miraz or just going to and from tents. One of the horses near to his hiding place stamped its hoof and whinnied shrilly.

Checking his step, Edmund turned and ran, sprinting away from the enemy before any had a chance to spot him.

As he ran, tears of frustration and confusion flew from his eyes, stinging his face as the wind continued to blow ferociously against him. Hang it all, everything seemed against him!

Safely away from anyone and everyone, Edmund slumped down against an elm tree, glad of the fact that its low and large branches hid him very well from passing creatures, humans or siblings. It was there that all of his sadness and frustration was finally let loose. One question remained on his mind;

_Why? Why Peter? Why are you doing this to me?_

_(A few hours later)_

Darkness was the first thing Edmund was aware of when he opened his eyes. Immediately, he felt horrified that he had cried himself to sleep, something he had not done – or permitted himself to do – since he was very young.

Sitting up, and wincing at the soreness of his limbs, Edmund glanced around, letting his eyes adjust to the very little light.

Standing, he began walking again, this time with much less purpose than earlier that day. When he had been running from his brother and the Narnians, he had been running to get away, and because he had almost no other choice. When he was running from the Telmarines, he was running in fear. Now he moved with almost no purpose, as if there was nothing left that was worth finding or searching for.

Edmund let his heart fly away that night, back to Aslan's How, back to his family, back to Peter. He wondered if they were missing him yet, if Peter had gotten any sense knocked back into that blonde head of his.

Sighing, and shaking his head, Edmund glanced in the general direction of the How; it could only be the general direction, because he almost had no idea where he was, and he had almost no intention finding his way home again. Only when the others needed him, would Edmund return.

"Why so silent, my King?" a husky voice whispered at his left.

Edmund jumped, and, heart pounding, turned around to face the kind, black and white face of Trufflehunter.

"By Jove Trufflehunter!" Edmund whispered, "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

Trufflehunter simply looked at him, and in the dawning light, Edmund saw understanding and empathy on the Badger's wizened face.

"My most sincere apologies King Edmund, but I was out for an early berry hunt – for our stocks are rather low – and I couldn't resist coming over, for you seemed so miserable."

Something in Trufflehunter's voice soothed Edmund and he relaxed considerably.

"I don't understand anymore Trufflehunter!" he exclaimed softly, pacing the immediate area in exasperation.

Trufflehunter, seeming to understand, sighed.

"Anger and love are never a good mixture my King, and certainly not to the level that the High King feels both."

When he said this, Edmund was strongly reminded of Orieus, and he smiled despite himself as he and the Badger settled themselves back on the ground.

"Anger tends to overrule when it comes to Peter" Edmund whispered, eyes beginning to sting again.

"Alas, many siblings are very overrun by anger in that kind of situation. Love is always shunned to the side, and after the anger has run its course, regret and guilt often take its place" Trufflehunter replied sadly.

Edmund looked up at the Badger, and was surprised to see him glancing towards the ever rising sun – towards Aslan.

"Did you ever have an experience like this Trufflehunter?" Edmund asked uncertainly.

A shutter fell across the Badger's face and his eyes hardened.

"I would appreciate it if you did not press such matters your Majesty" Trufflehunter's voice was sharp and suddenly cold.

Blushing, Edmund almost shrank back and mumbled an apology, but Trufflehunter softened again and placed a comforting paw on the boy's shoulder.

"Nay my King, do not apologise, for I should not have been so short with you; you were only curious. But that is a matter that I do not like speaking of, so I would appreciate it if we never spoke of it."

Edmund nodded, knowing exactly how Trufflehunter felt.

With a final squeeze of his shoulder, the Badger turned and bumbled away, humming softly.

And so Edmund was left alone again, musing his thoughts over and over again, unable to form a comprehensible answer to his predicament. Standing, he walked towards the golden light of the sun.

As the sun continued to rise steadily, Edmund could feel himself coming closer to something, he didn't know what, but a voice on the breeze filled him with warmth and comfort

"Son of Adam, come to me."

Smiling for the first time in ages, Edmund's walk quickly turned into a run. His conscious mind had no idea where he was going, but his legs appeared to be moving of their own accord.

It all became worth it, for Edmund turned a corner, and, shining gold in the bright summer sun, dew drops hanging on His magnificent mane, stood Aslan.

"Aslan!" cried Edmund, running happily to the Lion.

Aslan's chuckle as he threw his arms around His neck was low and rumbling, yet it cheered Edmund up more than anything else in the world.

The pair remained still for a few minutes, both listening to the forest around them, until Aslan stood back and purred affectionately.

"Edmund, welcome" His voice was like a balm, soothing all of Edmund's little hurts, something only one other person had managed to achieve in his life.

"Aslan, I –" Edmund started, but Aslan merely silenced him with a look.

"Edmund, all is forgiven by me, but it will be up to you to rebuild your brother's trust, and vice versa."

Edmund nodded, smiling; Aslan had said nearly the exact same thing after he'd been rescued from the Witch.

"You know you must return" Aslan asked, slightly cocking His head.

Edmund nodded.

"Only when they need me Aslan" he replied.

Aslan regarded him proudly.

"The way will come soon."

Almost as if on cue, a sharp, yet beautiful noise split the silence; a sound much richer than a trumpet, but not as strained. Edmund had heard it enough times to know what it was.

"Susan!" he cried.

Aslan, almost smiling, turned to him.

"Climb on my back Child, and let us be off!"

Roaring, the Great Lion leapt from the ground, Edmund hanging on for dear life, glad that he was going back.

**TBC...**


	3. Chapter 3: Return and Reconciliation

Author's Note: *Leans back and stretches, yawning.* Well, folks, the final chapter is here. Unless I feel generous and decide to add an epilogue, this story is hereby finished. I have one final thank you for the _16_ reviewers so far, and, in advance, I will thank all the readers who review and just read the story. To the reviewers of last chapter, eustacegirl, dryadqueen, RachelLermanSarahKeynes, KatieMalfoy19, pselpevensie, Jessica, Angel8621, Mystic Lover of the fairytale and petites sorcieres, I sincerely thank all of you and hope you all enjoy this final segment!

Disclaimer: Not mine, yeah, you all know the drill.

**Unforgotten Betrayal**

**By Fan of the Just King**

Part 3: Return and Reconciliation

Aslan's silently bounding strides brought them to the battle within seconds, so that one moment, everything was quiet, and the next, all that filled Edmund's eardrums was the sound of metal clashing against metal.

As they rounded the bend and exited the trees, Edmund suddenly became aware that he was now wearing his armour.

'_Funny the way Aslan's magic works sometimes_' he thought, smiling slightly.

As if hearing his thoughts, Aslan purred and his stride became longer and more powerful.

Dark eyes immediately began searching all over the battlefield, and Edmund groaned internally when he saw Peter fighting with at least four Telmarines surrounding him. Susan was still standing with the archers and Caspian was nowhere in sight.

What puzzled Edmund most however, was the sudden appearance of a very large, deep hole in the ground, sending the advancing Telmarine cavalry at least ten meters into the earth. Then Caspian and a few of the Narnians came galloping out of places Edmund couldn't see. The battle was in full swing.

"Off my back Edmund," growled Aslan over the noise. Edmund slipped off and drew his sword.

Without warning, Aslan roared; a very loud, menacing yet triumphant roar that made the entire battle scene silent. Telmarines stopped in their tracks, but, unable to see the Lion at the edge of the woods, they only saw Edmund and were distracted for long enough for the Narnians to finish them off.

Edmund, sprinting towards the How, had nothing in mind except getting to his brother. After this was over, they were going to have a very serious talk.

Then he saw him, on the ground, on his back, swordless.

"PETER!" Edmund cried, but Peter couldn't hear him. The Telmarine above him raised his sword, the blade reflecting the sunlight straight into Edmund's eyes. Edmund growled in fury and raced towards the two, jumping and ramming his shoulder into the offending Telmarine, ignoring Peter's shout of surprise, before making short work of the soldier.

Panting, Edmund stood, and turned, only to see Peter staring at him in disbelief, pain, relief, regret, guilt and joy. Thankfully, Edmund noticed gratefully, no anger.

When Peter opened his mouth to speak though, Edmund quickly silenced him with a look.

"Later Peter, save it for later" he whispered gently and confidently.

Peter nodded.

"Then we better make sure there _is_ a later" Peter smirked.

Edmund smiled and both brothers sprinted forward into the madness.

Stroke after stroke, both Rhindon and Edmund's sword slew numerous Telmarines, but not without sustaining their own injuries.

A trickle of blood ran down the right side of Edmund's face from a shallow cut on his forehead, and it began to sting as they chased the Telmarines to the valley of the Great River with the Trees behind them.

Skidding to a stop on the rocky shore, Edmund had to stand on his tip toes to see over the mass of Telmarines. Peter, who was still taller, bent down and whispered

"Lucy. She's brought Aslan too."

Edmund just grinned.

He was still grinning as they waded through the rushing waters towards Aslan. As they knelt before Him, Edmund couldn't help but be a little frightened; not for himself, but for Peter.

"Rise, Kings and Queens of Narnia" Aslan commanded softly.

Edmund and Susan stood.

Caspian did too, slowly and reluctantly.

Peter stayed kneeling.

"Peter, why do you not rise?" Aslan inquired gently, although it seemed as if He already knew the answer.

Peter looked up at the Lion.

"Aslan, how can you still call me a King after all that I did?"

Aslan simply looked at him.

"Peter, walk with me" Aslan's voice was one that Peter wouldn't dare disobey, yet it was gentle at the same time.

As the two disappeared into the camp, silence hung in the group like a thick quilt.

Then, all the wind was knocked out of Edmund's stomach as Lucy and Susan sprinted to hug him. Both girls had tear tracks down their cheeks. But Edmund didn't care, because he was crying too.

Ages later – or it seemed like that – Caspian cleared his throat and nodded to the horses standing tethered nearby. Edmund stared, wide eyed at all of them. They were the same horses he'd seen in the woods.

Swallowing a lump in his throat and ignoring the sudden ache in his chest, he strode over to the chestnut. It turned its head and nickered softly. Susan and Peter – who had since returned – swiftly mounted the two grey stallions and Lucy had a palomino mare.

Finally, Caspian mounted the black Friesian stallion – Destrier, Edmund assumed – and started to trot away. A few hours later, the little parade arrived at the edge of the town of Beaversdam. Edmund's eyes began to sting.

After what seemed forever, everyone began the procession through the town to Caspian's castle. It was meant to be a cause for celebration, but Edmund wanted it to be over quickly. He tried to keep a smile on his face and look like he was happy, but all he wanted was to be out of there.

He got his chance; after the party, after he and Lucy had retired for the night. Susan and Peter had disappeared with Aslan somewhere.

_I ran, I ran as fast as I could. Why was I back here? Why was I running, running away?_

_Bloodied creatures chased me with their swords and axes raised above their heads, their angry and menacing cries never reaching my ears before they were shot down by an army of Telmarines._

_I was forced to stop as something caught me by the collar and nearly choked me._

_Miraz came forward, holding something so bloodied and mutilated that I couldn't recognise it._

"_You wanted this Edmund, it was why you came to me" Jadis' cold cruel voice came out of Miraz's mouth._

_With a shock and something that told my brain to make my mouth scream in horror, I realised that the bloodied thing that Miraz was holding proudly, had a mop of sandy hair._

Screaming, Edmund very nearly jumped as he woke, cold sweat making the cut on his head sting angrily, only to find he wasn't alone.

Panting, he whipped his head to find the very person he least expected to see;

Caspian raised his eyebrow expectantly.

"Well, have you stopped trying to throw me off the bed?" the prince joked, a faint twinkle in his eye.

Edmund just stared at him, his own eyes full of horror and fright.

Caspian tilted his head a bit.

"Wher- where's Peter?" Edmund asked, voice hoarse and small.

Caspian smiled a little, and went outside the room.

Soon enough, the long, sandy mop that Edmund had been so afraid he wouldn't see again peeked around the door.

"Ed?" Peter whispered.

When Peter saw his brother, stare at him in hope and fright, he almost wanted to cry. Despite his best efforts, a few drops of moisture leaked from his eyes.

He strode to the bed and quickly engulfed the terror-stricken Edmund into a hug.

Neither brother noticed when Caspian smiled and quietly left.

After what seemed an eternity, Peter felt movement under his arms. As Edmund's head came up, his scruffy black hair tickled Peter's chin and he smiled.

His smile dropped though, when he saw the look Edmund was giving him. A mixture of hurt, distrust, pain and hopelessness.

"Why Peter? Why did you do it?" Peter nearly winced when he heard the small, weak voice.

Trembles wracked Peter's frame. He had been expecting this conversation. It just came at the wrong time. After the battle, steeped in emotion and fury, after the celebration, full of joy and peace, and after his conversation with Aslan where he'd already explained himself, but Aslan had told him, he would have to it again.

"I was so angry, the night raid was supposed to work, but it didn't. We lost so many, and Caspian was the first person I wanted to vent my anger out on, since he left the plan. Then I still felt angry, so I needed to vent on someone else. Just my luck that it was you" Peter's voice had trembled and wavered until that point, but now, he was crying again.

Edmund sighed, but didn't interrupt, there was more to this.

"Susan and Lucy were furious after you left, Caspian wouldn't speak to me, the Narnians who had been against me were now in fear and hatred of me, and Aslan was still nowhere to be seen" Peter continued shakily.

"He was in the woods" Edmund whispered, remembering his conversation with the Lion that morning, or yesterday morning, whichever it was.

Peter smiled slightly.

"That's what Lucy said, but I refused to believe her. Then Caspian did possibly one of the stupidest things. Nikabrik had somehow brought in a Hag and a Werewolf, and, they used him to try and call up the White Witch."

Edmund tensed and Peter started affectionately stroking his hair.

"After making sure that didn't go through, we started making battle plans. It was all going well, then of course, you showed up with Aslan, and you know the story from there" Peter concluded softly.

Edmund stayed silent and nodded.

Silence followed, but it was quickly broken, by voices from the hall and Lucy and Susan coming into the room.

"Yes Lu- oh, hello you two" Susan blushed and Lucy smiled at looked out the window once they saw what position the boys had gotten themselves in.

Truly, it was rather amusing. Peter had been sitting on the bed, but had somehow ended up lying next to a now very amused Edmund, who was twisted in the sheets and half lying on top of Peter, who smiled and Edmund raised a sleepy eyebrow.

Embarrassed, both girls shuffled outside.

Shaking his head, Peter disentangled himself from his brother, and stood, making to follow the example of the girls. Pausing, he turned back to Edmund.

"Just one question Ed, when you were running, when you stopped at looked at us, and you looked back at the ground, you jumped at something. What was it?"

Edmund bit his lip, he didn't want to make Peter worry by telling him what it really was, so he shook his head and snuggled back under the covers.

Peter lingered a bit longer, coming back to sit on the bed. Just before Edmund fell asleep, he heard Peter gently whisper in his ear.

"Ed, I am so, so sorry."

A lion's roar echoed through their hearts.

_**Fin.**_

**Second Author's Note: As crazy as this may sound, I also want to thank the writers of **_**The Lion King 2 Simba's Pride**_** for writing the moving and inspirational piece that was the song in the first chapter. If you haven't already, listen to it, it is simply amazing. **

**God bless,**

**Fan of the Just King**


	4. Epilogue: Forgiven and Fogotten

Author's Note: Umm...let's just say that I got a request from a certain wonderful reviewer by the name of KatieMalfoy19, requesting an epilogue. Hey, I thought, what the heck? *winks and grins*.

Anyway, a final thank you to the _21_ reviewers – you all know who you are! – who have stuck with the story and I sincerely hope you all enjoyed it!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**Unforgotten Betrayal**

**By Fan of the Just King**

Epilogue: Forgiven and Forgotten

_(Boy's train, England, after returning from Narnia)_

Edmund sighed and tugged agitatedly at his scarf, glancing out the window at the rapidly darkening countryside. Night was fast approaching, and, if the blackened clouds in the sky were any indication, it was going to storm.

Greatly contrasting the environment they'd just left behind in Narnia.

Just thinking about what had happened and the events that passed during their second visit made the hairs on the back of Edmund's neck stand up.

Shaking his head, his gaze returned to the window, and found it darker than before.

He was so immersed in watching the dreary landscape; he almost didn't hear the soft creak of the compartment door.

His eyes didn't even have to leave the window for him to know who it was.

"Yes, Peter?" Edmund's voice was tired and bored.

Peter smiled slightly, and just sat down opposite him.

Both boys were silent for many minutes, but Peter was the first to speak.

"I get the feeling you're hiding something from me Ed", it was said softly, but it sent a lead weight labelled "guilt" down into Edmund's stomach.

He hated hiding things from his siblings, and he knew well enough that they hated it too. But after his relationship with his brother had been so severely severed, and was just beginning to mend, he couldn't bring himself to burden his brother further.

A tender hand squeezed his shoulder comfortingly, and Edmund's eyes flew open to see Peter gazing at him imploringly.

Edmund sighed.

"You're right Peter; I didn't tell you everything the other night. I wasn't sure what you would think if I did tell you what happened. But, well, it's almost as if I didn't – or couldn't – trust you."

Looking slightly offended, Peter moved to sit down next to him.

"Do you trust me now?" Peter asked quietly.

Silence.

"I don't know Peter, what you did to me, what you had done to me, this past year in England and in Narnia; it really hurt me, especially when-" Edmund found himself unable to finish that sentence, as his throat tightened and a tear leaked out of his eye.

Luckily, both brothers understood what he meant.

Peter's own eyes were fogging up, as he opened his arms to an embrace, which Edmund gladly accepted.

They sat like that for a long time, silent, even as the students up and down the corridor chatted excitedly, even as the stormy wind and rain pelted against the train windows, making it impossible to see anything outside.

_(1 hour later, Peter and Edmund's dorm, boy's school)_

Both boys retired to their shared dorm earlier than usual that night, after separating from their mates, pleading exhaustion.

Edmund stayed up, reading, while Peter sorted himself out in the bathroom.

When Peter returned, it was to find his brother still reading, with his Legal Studies textbook open on his lap.

"Ed, you do know that you don't need that for another few days yet?" he teased, raising an eyebrow.

Edmund simply stayed silent.

Peter sighed and put his clothes down on his bed, before sitting beside his brother, unknowingly using the same imploring look as he had on the train.

"Are you ready to trust me yet?" he asked tentatively.

Edmund bit his lip, and then smiled up at Peter.

"Are you ready to let me trust you?" he returned, the cheeky gleam back in his eyes.

Peter rolled his own.

"Would you stop answering my questions with questions, and give me a straight answer?" he shot back, grinning fondly.

It took a moment for Edmund to respond. He placed his textbook on the bedside table, and looked down.

"Like I told you on the train, I didn't tell you everything that night. But I'll tell you now" his voice was small and tight.

Peter nodded wordlessly.

"Well, you asked me what was behind my reaction in the field. The truth is; I saw _Her. _The grass at my feet morphed into her face."

Peter immediately felt ashamed, and, blushing, he tore his gaze away from Edmund's face.

That one statement did more to hurt him than all his wounds from England and Narnia combined, it hurt so much, it was almost killing his soul to think about what his anger and selfish pride had done to his brother.

He had broken a promise he'd made to Edmund so long ago after their very first battle in Narnia.

_Edmund, I promise you won't ever have to see her face again, not if I have anything to say about it_.

His own voice echoed tauntingly in his mind, making his eyes swim with tears of shame, regret and guilt.

"Peter?"

That small, gentle voice raised Peter from the depths of his despair. Through the glistening, yet blurry haze, he could just make out Edmund's concerned face.

"I broke my promise" he mumbled sadly.

Shock and slight exasperation were the clearest expressions visible on Edmund's face now. After a moment, his dark eyes softened, and he pulled his brother into a hug.

For a few minutes, the only sounds in the room were Peter's muffled sobs. Edmund said nothing, simply letting his brother free himself of all emotion.

When his sobs had quietened, Peter raised his head and found Edmund fondly glaring at him.

"Oh Peter, you great git, don't even try to think that what I saw was your fault. If it's anyone's fault, it's mine, not yours. Hear me?" Fond exasperation wove itself into his brother's voice.

Smiling, Peter nodded against his chest.

His smile slipped however, when he felt Edmund shift uncomfortably.

"You know, I really did forgive you for what happened last time Ed" Peter whispered reassuringly.

"I know, but after I saw her face, I wondered, whether it was all a lie. Whether you'd forgiven me because you had no choice, or because you were afraid of what the Narnians would think if you didn't – or maybe what Aslan would think. Or if you'd lied to me from the start" at that point, Edmund found his throat constricted and his shoulders trembling.

Peter, ignoring his own streaming eyes, simply held him, returning the comfort from only a few minutes before.

They fell asleep together that night, holding each other in warm embraces. Nightmares were chased away by the strong brotherly love between the two. Neither mind was filled with lies, or of an unforgotten betrayal.

_**The End**_


End file.
